Por una hierba no compartida
by MissMalfoy30
Summary: Lorcan quiere una niña, o en todo caso a dos, y James se empieza a preguntar seriamente que carajos se está fumando ese idiota que tiene como esposo, aunque sabe que inevitablemente van a hacer lo que ese idiota quiera. Regalo para Nochedeinvierno13-friki.


**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes, ni los escenarios, ni absolutamente nada que les suene a JK Rowling me pertenece y mi único propósito al usarlos es entretenerlos, sin fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

**Este fic fue escrito para el AI 2014: !Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado navidad del EEQRC**

_"Lorcan quiere una niña, o en todo caso a dos, y James se empieza a preguntar seriamente que carajos se está fumando ese idiota que tiene como esposo, aunque sabe que inevitablemente van a hacer lo que ese idiota quiera."_

_Esta historia es un regalo para NOCHEDEINVIERNO13-FRIKI y a pesar de que solo he visto tu nombre por foros y nunca hemos hablado, la hice con mucho cariño y espero que te guste :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Por una hierba no compartida<strong>

A pesar de que ya eran las siete y media de la mañana, el pelinegro apenas salía de la ducha, no era una novedad que eso pasara con regularidad, pues él parecía aun no entender que su entrada al ministerio era a las ocho, y que por cada tardanza tenía un descuento al final de su pago mensual.

Eso no le impedía hacerse el apurado y fingir le importaba, poniéndose de mal humor si es que algo no estaba donde lo había dejado hace como una semana, sin importar si ese lugar era el piso de la ducha, sobre la televisión muggle o los papeles de Lorcan.

Si había algo que irritaba aún más a James, era tener que estar corriendo de un lado a otro mientras que Lorcan estaba plácidamente tumbado en la cama, contemplándolo como si fuera un payaso. No era nada justo que Lorcan entrara a trabajar a las diez de la mañana, y solía decirle que eso solo podía suceder si es que eres el director de "El Quisquilloso", diario que por cierto había adquirido más popularidad y estima en los últimos diez años.

De todos modos era muy fácil bajar el mal humor que el pelinegro podía tener por las mañanas, si Lorcan se levantaba de la cama así desnudo como vino al mundo y lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le daba un beso aquí y otro haya, su humor se volvía casi perfecto.

–Creo que deberíamos acostarnos más temprano, así podría levantarme más temprano…

–¿Deberíamos? Dime porque debería yo acostarme temprano –James suelta un bufido leve, pero sonríe y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla.

–Porque podríamos pasarla bien por las mañanas –Dice dándole una nalgada antes de salir de la habitación completamente cambiado.

James prepara un par de sándwiches con queso mientras Lorcan hace un jugo de naranja, y cuando el rápido desayuno está listo ambos se sientan en la mesa de la cocina. Y es como una contradicción, porque mientras Lorcan come de forma tranquila, James parece engullir la comida como un animal.

–James, he estado pensando algo…

–¿Por qué me tienes que hablar de pensar tan temprano?

–Creo que deberíamos adoptar una niña.

Fue inevitable que parte del jugo de naranja que estaba en la boca del mayor de los Potter fuera a parar sobre la mesa, y también fue inevitable que sus ojos se abrieran tanto que parecieran salirse de su lugar.

–O quizá podrían ser dos –James, que había tratado de ignorarlo dándole un mordisco a su sándwich, no puede evitar atorarse con la comida y empezar a toser como un loco.

–Mierda, casi muero, joder.

–Tengo 29 años, tú 30, creo que si va a haber un momento indicado es ahora.

–Ya es tarde, nos vemos luego.

Con el reloj marcando las siete con cincuenta y ocho, James se levanta de la mesa y sale por la puerta principal sin decir nada. Era claro que James había sido un tanto grosero, pero no se podía negar que Lorcan en definitiva no tenía el arte de saber elegir momentos para decir las cosas.

.

A las cinco de la tarde, James ya regresó del ministerio y se encuentra en casa. A pesar de que odia hacerlo decide limpiar un poco la sala y el comedor, que no están precisamente en su mejor momento, y mientras lo hace no puede dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza a lo que Lorcan ha dicho.

Tal vez la idea no resultara tan descabellada, después de todo no serían ni los primeros ni los últimos hombres en adoptar un hijo, y la mayoría de sus primos ya eran padres, pero el hecho era que no creía poder ser un padre lo suficientemente bueno.

Es decir, no lograba levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo, seguro la mocosa que adoptaran no llegaría nunca temprano a la escuela. ¿Y si la perdía en el Callejón Diagon? Aun recordaba cuando había llevado a Alex, el hijo de su hermano, a Sortilegios Weasley, y en un parpadeo de ojos el chico había desaparecido, era una suerte que solo había ido al baño, pero el punto es que podría haber estado en cualquier lado.

Él no era lo suficientemente responsable para tener sobre sus hombros el cuidado de un niño, y sin embargo, estaba de acuerdo en lo que Lorcan había dicho, si no era en ese momento de sus vidas ¿Cuándo? A pesar de todo a él le gustaría ver a una niña corriendo por la casa, jugando, riendo, preguntando…

Definitivamente Lorcan era un idiota, solo a él se le ocurría decir algo así, ¿Qué carajos se estaba fumando?, y la pregunta principal ¿Por qué carajos no le había dado un poco?

Cuando a las siete Lorcan se aparece en la sala, James le sonríe y el rubio le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Lo siento si fui grosero en la mañana, solo… me tomo por sorpresa.

–Está claro que te tomo por sorpresa. De todos modos, no hay ningún problema, ya todo está olvidado.

–Oh, no me hables así Lorcan.

–¿Cómo?

James rueda los ojos, y se apoya en el respaldo del sofá.

–Sabes a qué me refiero, así, con esa diplomacia con que le hablas a esas personas que no te importan en absoluto.

–¿A caso quieres que te gran putee? No sabía que tu masoquismo llegaba tanto, Jamie.

James sonríe ante lo que dice, y ese sarcasmo y tono burlón hacen que sepa que realmente no está enojado por lo que paso en la mañana.

–Creo… ¿Realmente quieres eso?

Lorcan suspira y se acerca a él, abrazándolo por el cuello para darle un beso profundo antes de hablar.

–Fue estúpido que dijera eso así sin más, si tú no quieres… pues no.

–Claro que quiero idiota, solo que no sé si pueda con eso, ósea, no va a ser como cuidar a Alex por un día…

–No, no va a ser así… La tendremos que soportar hasta al estar de mal humor, y probablemente coja cosas que no deba de coger, y rompa papeles que no deba de romper… Tendremos que hacer desayunos un poco más nutritivos, y en definitiva no podemos darle de comer _McDonalls_ todos los días, pero yo creo que va a estar bien. –James, le sonríe un poco más y lo abraza por la cintura pegándolo contra sí.

–Y no podremos follar a todas horas en todos lados –Lorcan hace una mueca y ríe, antes de pegar sus labios contra los de él y besarlo profundamente, mientras acaricia la nuca del chico.

–Si ese es un intento tuyo de persuadirme, créeme que igual terminaremos haciendo lo que yo quiera.

–Siempre es lo que tú quieres, idiota.

.

Suelen tomar café con regularidad, pero casi siempre es un café preparado por ellos mismos. Ahí, en un restaurante muggle, toman café, Lorcan piensa que en definitiva no es tan rico como el que James prepara, pero no había nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaban a Hermione Granger.

Que Hermione Granger sea tu tía o madrina tiene sus ventajas, como que un proceso como la adopción se haga mucho más rápido de lo normal. Este, claro está, no es un motivo suficiente para llamarla, pues si de influencia se trata ser hijo de Harry Potter ya ayuda mucho. Hermione Granger tiene algo que Harry Potter no, y es muchos libros en su cabeza, y libros sobre el proceso exacto de la adopción y los requisitos en el mundo mágico obviamente están entre esos.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en un café muggle y no en La Madriguera o en casa de Hermione –La casa de ellos no es una opción por lo poco presentable que es– por el siempre hecho de no querían que nadie sepa nada de lo que pretendían hacer por si no tenían éxito. Era un temor presente ahora que ya se habían decidido, pues si de por si una adopción es un poco complicada, al ser ellos padres homoparentales la cosa se complicaba aún más.

No es que el mundo mágico fuera especialmente homofóbico ni nada por el estilo, pero el hecho no dejaba de tenerse en cuenta.

Cuando Hermione Granger apareció, ellos le sonrieron.

–Hola Tía –Dijo James levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

–Es un gusto verte Tía –Lorcan, a pesar de ser solo su ahijado, la llamaba tía desde que tenía uso de razón.

–Chicos, cuanto me alegra verlos, hace tanto que no se les veía por La Madriguera, ¿Cómo han estado? –Hermione, aunque ya pasaba los cincuenta años, tenía los cabellos sin ninguna cana gracias a unas pociones, y el rostro sin más arrugas de lo normal gracias a cremas muggles que su madre le había recomendado siempre.

–Todo ha estado bien, solo que el trabajo no nos deja mucho tiempo libre.

–Me contaron que ahora eres el jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, no sabes cuan orgullosa estoy de ti, James.

–Si tía, yo también estoy muy feliz por eso.

–Y Luna me ha dicho que El Quisquilloso nunca estuvo mejor que bajo tu mando, Lorcan, eso es bueno, no tienes idea de cómo era antes.

–Mama solo exagera, Tía, ella dejo lo mejor ya hecho.

–Y bueno chicos, en la carta que me mandaron me dijeron que querían que los asesore en la adopción de un niño, pensé que nunca lo harían, pero es estupendo que se hayan decidido. –Les sonríe a ambos de forma amplia y ellos le devuelven la sonrisa sinceramente. –Bien, debido a la edad que tienen, ustedes están en la posibilidad de adoptar a un bebe recién nacido si es que gustan, supongo que prefieren un bebe, ¿verdad?

–Habíamos pensado un alguien un poco mayor, de seis o cinco, más o menos de la edad de Alex.

Ella los mira por un segundo, y asiente.

–Sí, claro que se puede, incluso sería un poco más fácil, ¿pero están ustedes seguros? Con los niños más grandes a veces hay un poco de problemas, ya saben, la adaptación y la aceptación, si tiene algún problema de conducta o cosas por el estilo.

–Sí, ya habíamos pensado en eso y aceptamos correr el riesgo. –Dice Lorcan de manera segura, y de forma inconsciente coge la mano de James.

–Bueno chicos, eso es maravilloso, mientras más grandes son los niños más notan que están ahí, sin padres, y la mayoría de personas no quiere niños grandes, suelen preferir a los bebes. –Les sonríe y busca unos cuantos papeles en el folder que trae. –Esos son los requisitos, ya saben, cosas como sus ingresos anuales y recibos… es bastante fácil, una vez que los tengan solo tienen que ir y presentarlos, dicen lo mismo que me dijeron a mí, y ya está, en la entrevista solo expresan sus motivos, sean sinceros y naturales, y seguro lo conseguirán sin ningún problema.

Luego de hablar un rato más sobre algunos puntos de la adopción, y sobre sus primos y tíos, se despiden, y los chicos prometen mantenerla informada mientras ella prometa no decirles nada a sus padres por el momento.

–Si hay cualquier complicación solo díganmelo, cuídense.

–Muchas gracias tía, tú también cuídate.

–Y mándale saludos a tío Ron.

.

Todo hasta el momento les va saliendo bien, pero cuando Lorcan y James entran a la gran sala llena de niños, ninguno de los dos tiene ni idea de cómo se decidirán. Si, ya saben, quieren una niña, pero aun así es difícil.

La mayoría de los niños no reparan en ellos y siguen metidos en su mundo, hay cerca de cincuenta y parecen como de entre cuatro y siete años, y cada uno permanece ocupado en sus cosas: pintar, chillar, jugar…

–Pueden tomarse su tiempo, no se sientan presionados, los dejare solos unos minutos. –La amable asistenta les sonríe, y camina en dirección a la puerta por donde entraron.

Los dos miran a todos los niños, y sin decir nada se sientan en una banca que esta contra la pared.

–No es como si fueras a adoptar un perrito y eliges el que más te gusta…

–Lo he notado, James –Lorcan frunce el ceño y sonríe intercaladamente, mientras piensa y mira a los niños.

Se quedan callados por cerca de dos minutos absortos en sus pensamientos, hasta que son sacados de estos al oír una voz aguda.

–¿No deberían ver a los niños en lugar de parecer en otro planeta? –Es una niña, y tiene el cabello muy rojo, muy ondulado y muy revuelto, y parecería casi una Weasley de no ser porque sus ojos son del negro más negro que hayan visto alguna vez.

–¿Y tú no deberías estar jugando? –Dice Lorcan sonriéndole.

–Sí, bueno, pero pensé que sería buena idea hacerles acordar donde están antes de que se les acabe el tiempo.

–¿Y cómo te llamas? –La voz de James es ahora la que habla.

–¿Anna, qué te he dicho sobre hablar con desconocidos? –Grita una niña desde lo lejos, que es casi idéntica, solo que su cabello está sujeto en dos colas altas que la hacen lucir graciosa.

La niña llamada Anna rueda los ojos e ignora a la otra, que está a su lado tan rápido que casi pensarían que hizo una aparición de no haberla visto caminar.

–Soy Anna, y ella es Anne, y lo sé, es estúpido cuando hacen esa cosa de llamar parecido solo por ser gemelas.

Anne mira con desconfianza a los dos chicos, y luego mira a su hermana.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces?

–Hablo, la gente normal lo hace.

–Si Anne, la gente normal lo hace –Dice Lorcan que parece contenerse para no reír. – ¿Tu eres la mayor? Eres bastante mandona.

–Es mayor por solo cuatro minutos, pero ella…

–Pero soy mayor.

–Te entiendo Anna, yo tengo un hermano gemelo y es mayor solo por minutos, pero igual insiste en que es mayor. De todas formas, él no es tan… mandón.

–¿Y se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí? –Anne, parece enojada y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

–No seas tonta Anne, vienen a adoptar.

–Pero no dejan entrar a los solteros acompañados, Anna.

–¿Y eres tan tonta que no has notado que son novios?

–¡Tú serás la tonta!

–Saben, yo tengo unos tíos que son gemelos... bueno, uno ya no está vivo. –James, en su heroico intento de hacer que dejen de pelear, habla.

Y ambas se callan de golpe y se miran casi con espanto, como si el simple hecho de separarse las aterrara.

–Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ya… ¿Nos hacen un favor? No vayan a adoptarme ni a mí ni a ella, preferimos estar aquí juntas –Ha sido Anna la que ha hablado, y aunque Anne parecía ser la más seria, ella habla con mucha decisión y firmeza adoptando por un momento el papel de su hermana.

Y se van sin más, caminando una al lado de la otra hasta una de las mesas.

–He, ¿tú no querías dos? –Le dice James a Lorcan.

–Joder, si –Ríe incrédulo, y le da un rápido beso a James antes de caminar hasta la puerta y salir.

.

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que ellos tienen a las niñas, fue un poco difícil, comenzando con que al recibir la noticia de que su solicitud como padres de Anna y Anne fue aprobada tuvieron que mudarse a un lugar donde entraran los cuatro, y siguiendo con que raptaron a Rose, Lily y Lucy por tres días enteros hasta conseguir que el cuarto de las niñas quedara perfecto y con todo lo necesario.

A fin de cuentas, las cosas habían salido bien a pesar de no ser sencillo. Anna había sido la más fácil y ya les decía papa a la semana de vivir con ellos; Anne en cambio había sido un hueso duro de roer, pero de todos modos solo paso una semana más antes de que al fin tuvieran a las dos nenas llamándoles papá.

Y ese día, vendría la asistenta social a confirmar que las cosas andarán bien.

Anna Y Anne estaban listas y arregladas, con sus indomables cabellos limpios y sus ropas libres de pintura. Por más que Lorcan y James habían intentado persuadir a Anna de que se quitara el disfraz de esa vaquera de la película muggle llamada _Toy Story_ no lo habían logrado, y tenían que conformarse con solo tener a Anne vestida de una forma normal.

–¡Papá! ¡Papá!

–¿Qué? –Dicen Lorcan y James a la vez, con voz de preocupación y esperando que no se les haya olvidado nada.

–Oh, Merlín, creo que tendré que decirle mamá a alguno de los dos –Dice Anna riendo y alzando ambas cejas a la vez –A ver, a ver… ¿Quién será? Papá –señala a James– Eres tan histérico como una mujer –Suelta una leve carcajada– Pero papá Lorcan es tan sobreprotector como la más insoportable de las madres.

Ambos la miran conteniendo la risa y ya olvidando por completo de la preocupación que sentían por que faltara algo.

–Anna, creo que con decir Papá James o Papá Lorcan basta, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta?

–¡Tú eres la tonta!

–Yo no soy la que lleva vestida de vaquera una semana –Le saca la lengua, y finalmente James no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

–Buena esa, Anne, pero dejen de discutir ya –Camina hacia ellas, y se las arregla para cargarlas a ambas a la vez, una en cada brazo. –Que la mujer esa llegara en cualquier momento.

–¿Eso significa que cuando se vaya tenemos permiso para discutir?

–Merlín, no –Ríe Lorcan, y se acerca a ellos depositando un beso en la mejilla de los tres justo antes que suene el timbre.

–¡Esta aquí! –Chilla Anne abriendo mucho los ojos, antes de que James las baje y las dos corran al sofá y se sienten.

–Niñas –Les dice James mientras Lorcan va a abrir la puerta– No se preocupen, todo irá bien, solo estén tranquilas.

Ambas asienten y sonríen ampliamente en su dirección.

Siente un beso de Lorcan en su mejilla, y con las sonrisas de las niñas grabadas en su memoria, puede jurar que nunca fue tan feliz, aunque su esposo sea un idiota.

* * *

><p>1. Bueno, primero, no creo que JK Rowling haya dicho como es la adopción en el mundo mágico, pero yo me he basado en la de mi país.<p>

2. Supongo que el mundo mágico tiene sus propios orfanatos y niños huérfanos, ¿no? No supuse que los magos que querían adoptar adoptaran muggles, así que hice como si sí.

3. Por lo tanto, Anne y Anna son brujas :D

4. No estaba segura de hacer la adopción a como se hace en mi país (Ellos te asignan el niño) o como vi en Sttuar Little (?) ósea de que van y los padres ven y eligen al niño. No me convencía mucho, pero al final me anime por esa opción para que ellos vean a las niñas y eso.

5. Sé que el titulo ni al caso, pero no se me ocurría nada mas XD Ya saben, me refiero a que Lorcan no le invito a James lo que se fumaba (?)

Bueno, bueno, repito: espero que haya sido de tu agrado; y de cualquier otra persona que lo lea :D

¡Besos y saludos!

_Viernes 23 de enero del 2015, 11:30 pm._


End file.
